villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Greed (Journey to the Center of the Earth)
Dr. Greed is the main antagonist in the 1996 animated version of Journey to the Center of the Earth. His only goal is to get more fortune no matter what it takes. He has a talking bat partner named Iwell, who sits on his shoulder most of the time and spies for him. He has an adoptive son, Gower, who is rather a servant than a son to him. When he hears about that a scientist named Professor Lidenbrock started an expedition to the Center of the Earth, with his daughter, Alexa, Greed immidiatelly goes to Iceland to stop them, so he could take the reputation. He hires a strong brute, named Crunch, to stop them. He makes Gower to spy and mislead them. He was voiced by the late Don Francks. biography He was the chairman of the scientist council in London. Once in 1897 a scientist named Professor Lidenbrock made a presentation about a supposed tunnel system beneath the Earth. He shown a rock as a proof, wich is found in Italy, but that kind of rock is can be found only in Iceland. Lidenbrock stated that it was discovered by the late scientist Arne Saknussemm. Greed immediatelly tells that this is nonsense and Arne Saknussemm was a fool. The other members are agreeing with him. Later he accidentally meets with Lidenbrocks daughter, Alexa, who showes that his father was right. He shows the rocks to him, wich now has an A.S. on them for Arne Saknussemm. He orders his adopted son, Gower to spy on them, gain their confidence and then mislead them. If he opposes, he will send him back to the orphanage. He follows them to Iceland, and when he arrives he goes to find someone to help him in his journey. In a bar, he finds a brute, who fought three men at the same time. He learns that he is just called Crunch, and hires him. They continue to follow Lidenbrock. In the cave they follow Lidenbrock and and his daughter, Alexa unnoticed. One night he Orders Crunch to bring Gower to him to remind him of his task. In that night, Gower changes a direction of an arrow in the wall, wich Arne Saknussemm draw there. Lidenbrock goes to the wrong direction, while Greed takes the right. Then they are sure that he defeated Lidenbrock for good. Later he completes the expedition, he arrives to the very Center of the Earth, but Lidenbrock and Alexa is there also, so he orders Crunch to capture them. Lidenbrock tries to convince him that they don't neceserrely have to be enemies they could share in the treasure and the reputation, but Greed refuses. Suddenly Gower arrives and frees Lidenbrock and Alexa. Then the cave starts to collapse and the ground begins to brake. Crunch is about to get them, but he falls down to a pit. Then Greed fights briefly with Lidenbrock, but then the lava starts to lift up the plate of the Center of the Earth. Alexa, Gower, and Lidenbrock climes up on that while Greed gets up as many jewels as he can. Lidenbrock asks him to leave the treasures and join them, but he refuses. The lava gets on him. trivia - His relationship with his pat bat, Iwell, is similar to Jafars with Iago from Disneys Aladdin. Iwell sits on his masters shoulder just as Iago does, and spies for him and gives him advice. When Greed is angry, he doesn't afraid to abuse Iwell, just as Jafar does sometimes. - He sings a song called "Fortune and Fame" gallery greedcrunch.png|Greed using Crunch as a bridge greed2.png|Greed intimidates a ship captain that they must arrive to Iceland before Lidenbrock greed3.png|Greed with Iwell greed6.png|Greed with Iwell and Crunch greed5.png|Greeds fate greed8.png|Greed with Gower Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Slaver Category:Spy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Businessmen Category:Saboteurs Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials